Ge 46/kjv
: }|1| 46:1 And Israel took his journey with all that he had, and came to Beersheba, and offered sacrifices unto the God of his father Isaac. }} : }|2| 46:2 And God spake unto Israel in the visions of the night, and said, Jacob, Jacob. And he said, Here am I. }} : }|3| 46:3 And he said, I am God, the God of thy father: fear not to go down into Egypt; for I will there make of thee a great nation: }} : }|4| 46:4 I will go down with thee into Egypt; and I will also surely bring thee up again: and Joseph shall put his hand upon thine eyes. }} : }|5| 46:5 And Jacob rose up from Beersheba: and the sons of Israel carried Jacob their father, and their little ones, and their wives, in the wagons which Pharaoh had sent to carry him. }} : }|6| 46:6 And they took their cattle, and their goods, which they had gotten in the land of Canaan, and came into Egypt, Jacob, and all his seed with him: }} : }|7| 46:7 His sons, and his sons' sons with him, his daughters, and his sons' daughters, and all his seed brought he with him into Egypt. }} : }|8| 46:8 And these are the names of the children of Israel, which came into Egypt, Jacob and his sons: Reuben, Jacob's firstborn. }} : }|9| 46:9 And the sons of Reuben; Hanoch, and Phallu, and Hezron, and Carmi. }} : }|10| 46:10 And the sons of Simeon; Jemuel, and Jamin, and Ohad, and Jachin, and Zohar, and Shaul the son of a Canaanitish woman. }} : }|11| 46:11 And the sons of Levi; Gershon, Kohath, and Merari. }} : }|12| 46:12 And the sons of Judah; Er, and Onan, and Shelah, and Pharez, and Zarah: but Er and Onan died in the land of Canaan. And the sons of Pharez were Hezron and Hamul. }} : }|13| 46:13 And the sons of Issachar; Tola, and Phuvah, and Job, and Shimron. }} : }|14| 46:14 And the sons of Zebulun; Sered, and Elon, and Jahleel. }} : }|15| 46:15 These be the sons of Leah, which she bare unto Jacob in Padanaram, with his daughter Dinah: all the souls of his sons and his daughters were thirty and three. }} : }|16| 46:16 And the sons of Gad; Ziphion, and Haggi, Shuni, and Ezbon, Eri, and Arodi, and Areli. }} : }|17| 46:17 And the sons of Asher; Jimnah, and Ishuah, and Isui, and Beriah, and Serah their sister: and the sons of Beriah; Heber, and Malchiel. }} : }|18| 46:18 These are the sons of Zilpah, whom Laban gave to Leah his daughter, and these she bare unto Jacob, even sixteen souls. }} : }|19| 46:19 The sons of Rachel Jacob's wife; Joseph, and Benjamin. }} : }|20| 46:20 And unto Joseph in the land of Egypt were born Manasseh and Ephraim, which Asenath the daughter of Potipherah priest of On bare unto him. }} : }|21| 46:21 And the sons of Benjamin were Belah, and Becher, and Ashbel, Gera, and Naaman, Ehi, and Rosh, Muppim, and Huppim, and Ard. }} : }|22| 46:22 These are the sons of Rachel, which were born to Jacob: all the souls were fourteen. }} : }|23| 46:23 And the sons of Dan; Hushim. }} : }|24| 46:24 And the sons of Naphtali; Jahzeel, and Guni, and Jezer, and Shillem. }} : }|25| 46:25 These are the sons of Bilhah, which Laban gave unto Rachel his daughter, and she bare these unto Jacob: all the souls were seven. }} : }|26| 46:26 All the souls that came with Jacob into Egypt, which came out of his loins, besides Jacob's sons' wives, all the souls were threescore and six; }} : }|27| 46:27 And the sons of Joseph, which were born him in Egypt, were two souls: all the souls of the house of Jacob, which came into Egypt, were threescore and ten. }} : }|28| 46:28 And he sent Judah before him unto Joseph, to direct his face unto Goshen; and they came into the land of Goshen. }} : }|29| 46:29 And Joseph made ready his chariot, and went up to meet Israel his father, to Goshen, and presented himself unto him; and he fell on his neck, and wept on his neck a good while. }} : }|30| 46:30 And Israel said unto Joseph, Now let me die, since I have seen thy face, because thou art yet alive. }} : }|31| 46:31 And Joseph said unto his brethren, and unto his father's house, I will go up, and shew Pharaoh, and say unto him, My brethren, and my father's house, which were in the land of Canaan, are come unto me; }} : }|32| 46:32 And the men are shepherds, for their trade hath been to feed cattle; and they have brought their flocks, and their herds, and all that they have. }} : }|33| 46:33 And it shall come to pass, when Pharaoh shall call you, and shall say, What is your occupation? }} : }|34| 46:34 That ye shall say, Thy servants' trade hath been about cattle from our youth even until now, both we, and also our fathers: that ye may dwell in the land of Goshen; for every shepherd is an abomination unto the Egyptians. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *